Le Régicide
by Nathalea
Summary: Perdue dans ses pensées, Brienne revient sur la relation particulière qui l'unit à Jaime Lannister, le Régicide.


Petit OS rédigé pour Vevarda dans le cadre de mes nouvelles de Noël de cette année. Le thème imposé était "Game of Thrones", j'ai donc choisi de m'attarder un peu sur deux personnages de la série qui me touchent particulièrement.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le Régicide. Avant même que je ne le rencontre, ce surnom précédait Jaime Lannister comme une ombre au Soleil couchant. J'avais entendu tant d'histoires, tant de légendes à son sujet. Les récits de ses combats héroïques – on le disait l'un des meilleurs guerriers des sept couronnes –, de son physique avantageux ou de son étrange destinée qui l'avait conduit à dédier sa vie à la garde royale, contrariant ainsi tous les espoirs de son terrible père… Les récits de sa disgrâce, surtout. Comment, à vingt ans à peine, il avait retourné son épée jurée contre son roi pour le saisir en traître, dans le dos, et prendre place l'espace de quelques minutes sur le trône de fer…

Avant même que je ne le rencontre, tous les éléments étaient réunis pour me faire détester Jaime Lannister. Le terme « Régicide » recelait en lui tout ce que j'abhorrais et ne serais jamais : un parjure, un traître, un déshonneur. J'aurais préféré endurer la mort plutôt que d'endosser les actes et le surnom de Jaime Lannister. Pourtant aujourd'hui, je me réveille les yeux ouverts dans le noir, et je songe au Régicide.

Il n'y a pas de haine dans mon cœur. Il n'y a plus de jugement, plus de dédain, plus de rancœur. Il n'y a plus grand-chose, en vérité. Seulement un trouble sur lequel je me refuse à poser des mots.

Pendant des années, j'ai vu le monde dans une palette de noirs et de blancs. Il y avait mon père, soutien affectueux malgré ses tentatives désastreuses de faire de moi ce que je ne serais jamais. Il y avait Renly, ouvert, généreux, compatissant. Et il y avait les autres. La vie se résumait à ces seules catégories, pour moi : deux êtres hors du commun qui m'avaient témoigné de la sympathie, et le reste de l'humanité, un monde d'hommes méprisants et stupides, violents dans leur cruauté, incapables de voir plus loin que ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux.

J'ai très vite compris qu'il ne servirait à rien pour moi de nier mon apparence physique. J'ai très vite compris que je ne serais jamais une Lady, une belle dame, aimée de ses sujets et d'un époux attentionné, mère de nombreux enfants et maîtresse du domaine où j'avais grandi. Toutes ces illusions de petite fille, je les ai abandonnées dans les larmes avant même de devenir femme, et j'ai enterré cette petite fille, très loin au fond de moi, dans un monde où ces illusions ne pourraient plus jamais me rattraper. Quelques fois, j'entends encore leur écho la nuit, lorsque je n'y prends pas garde. Je rêve du château de mon père, d'un regard amoureux et d'une tendresse simple… Mais avec le temps, j'ai appris à ne plus souffrir de ces faux-espoirs au réveil. Je suis fière de ce que je suis devenue. Je suis une garde royale, une combattante, une guerrière, et rien ni personne ne me fera jamais renier mon serment ni la parole donnée.

Pendant longtemps, cela a suffi à remplir ma vie. Le noir et le blanc. Renly, et les autres. Le Régicide ne représentait alors pour moi qu'une épine parmi la masse des hommes avides de rire de moi. Une épine particulièrement aiguisée, puisqu'il avait l'avantage de la beauté. Les hommes beaux sont les pires de tous, car ils me renvoient le reflet de ma propre laideur… J'ai été prisonnière de cette laideur pendant si longtemps qu'en grandissant, je me suis construit une armure, j'ai dirigé les moqueries des hommes vers un terrain où je pouvais les vaincre : la lame, et j'ai regagné mon estime de moi… Mais les hommes beaux comme le Régicide trouvaient encore parfois le chemin de mes blessures. Et les premiers temps, il n'a cessé de me blesser…

Je suis restée muette face à ses provocations, autant que je l'ai pu. Je me suis concentrée sur la mission que m'avait confiée Lady Catelyn. Pourtant, au moment où je m'y attendais le moins, le Régicide a pris ma défense. Alors qu'il était mon prisonnier et que nos échanges s'étaient résumés à des piques belliqueuses dès le premier instant, j'ai vu la pitié dans le regard de Jaime Lannister, lorsqu'il a compris ce que les hommes des Bolton allaient immanquablement me faire. Le Régicide a menti pour me sauver, alors que rien ne l'y obligeait, et quelques jours plus tard à peine, il est revenu dans le fief de ces bourreaux qui lui avaient tranché la main pour réclamer ma libération et prendre part au combat avec moi, dans cette arène infamante où l'on m'avait jetée avec un ours…

Je n'oublierai jamais cet instant où le Régicide s'est ouvert à moi, nu comme un ver de corps et d'âme, dans les bains chauds de Harrenhall… Pour la première fois, j'ai discerné un monde qui n'était pas seulement noir et blanc. J'ai regardé cet homme, je l'ai écouté m'exposer sa souffrance tandis qu'il livrait la légende comme je ne l'avais encore jamais entendue : le récit tragique d'un dilemme insoluble, d'un choix affreux qui devait lui coller à la peau pour le reste de sa vie, avec méchanceté et bêtise, dans l'ignorance totale de ceux qu'il avait sauvés… J'ai regardé le Régicide, j'ai vu au fond de ses yeux et de sa détresse pure, et j'ai vu non plus un Lannister, non plus une légende ou un titre : j'ai vu un homme, kaléidoscope de gris, prisonnier d'un mot comme je l'avais toujours été de ma laideur, de mon sexe et de mon corps.

J'ai recueilli le Régicide dans mes bras ce jour-là. En s'effondrant, ses derniers mots, à peine susurrés, furent : « Jaime… Je m'appelle Jaime ». Alors, j'ai compris qu'au-delà des masques, au-delà du physique et des surnoms vides de sens, le Régicide et moi souffrions des mêmes maux. J'ai ressenti en lui l'écho d'une douleur égale, supérieure à la mienne, enracinée loin dans l'incompréhension générale et dans des vérités que personne ne désirait connaitre.

J'ai cessé de voir le monde en noir et blanc ce jour-là. J'ai vu le monde à travers les yeux du Régicide. Une palette de gris, horriblement difficile à vivre, un horizon de nuances qui écroulait les certitudes en moi, et tout ce que j'avais tenu pour acquis durant toute mon existence…

Jaime Lannister m'a ouvert les yeux sur ce monde que j'ai et qui m'a toujours méprisée. Grâce à lui, j'ai vu que chaque homme, même celui que l'on pourrait considérer comme le pire de tous, recèle en son cœur une complexité qui balaye tout jugement. J'ai compris que je n'étais pas seule prisonnière d'une image et d'un nom. J'ai compris que l'honneur, le devoir et les serments, ne sont pas les valeurs absolues qu'ils auraient dû être…

Jaime Lannister a bouleversé mon monde, mais je n'arrive pas à le haïr pour cela. Vivre en noir et blanc paraissait peut-être plus facile, mais je n'ai jamais prêté serment à la facilité. Et si désormais, je dois vivre dans un monde où amis et ennemis se confondent, où vérité et mensonges s'associent, alors je m'y résoudrai, pour des hommes comme le Régicide, pour l'estime de ce parjure incompris qui m'a manifesté soutien et pitié, là où tous m'auraient abandonnée…

Il n'y a rien de plus dérangeant que de déceler un cœur à celui que l'on croyait mépriser. Aujourd'hui, je me réveille en pleine nuit en songeant au Régicide, et je me demande où il est. J'éprouve une culpabilité chaude en souhaitant que nos chemins se recroisent à nouveau, et aussitôt, l'angoisse me paralyse à l'idée de devoir l'affronter… Que se passera-t-il, si la fatalité me place face au même choix que Jaime, si je me retrouve obligée de choisir entre mon devoir, et ma conscience ? Mon cœur, peut-être…

Je ne me fais plus d'illusions depuis longtemps. Mes rêves de petite fille dorment sagement dans leur cimetière d'espoir, pourtant je ne peux nier ce que je ressens lorsque je suscite les souvenirs du Régicide en moi. Je ne peux nier l'estime croissante qu'il a fait naitre dans mon cœur, plus que Renly lui-même n'avait été capable de m'en inspirer. Je n'ai pas la moindre espérance, pas le moindre projet d'attiser un jour les mêmes élans chez mon étrange allié : son amitié est un don qui dépasse déjà tous mes souhaits. Mais je ne peux nier ce que je ressens. Je mourrais pour lui, je jurerais pour lui, et je préfèrerais me jeter sur mon épée plutôt que de devoir lui nuire, d'une quelconque façon.

Je croyais séparer le monde en deux camps différents.

Je croyais connaitre le Régicide.

Mais je suis tombée amoureuse de Jaime.


End file.
